Omens, Truth and Passion
by Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw
Summary: A little late, but here's a Valentine-centric one shot about Harry and Luna, since they are simply THE BEST couple in the whole Potter fandom. This is probably one of the fluffiest things I've ever written.


**Omens, Truth and Passion**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. I was in the Valentine spirit a couple of days ago, so here's a special dash of Harry/Luna - those two will forever be my favourite HP couple!**

Harry was sitting down on the sofa in Grimmauld Place, quickly breathing in and out.

"Harry... it'll be fine. It's Luna. You guys are made for each other. Nothing can go wrong. I swear." Hermione soothed, patting his shoulder. Harry's green eyes looked at Hermione's brown.

"Hermione, thanks for the advice. But that's part of the problem. I want this to go perfect. There's only one chance, and what if Luna says no?" Harry queried. Hermione stood up to her full height - which wasn't that much, but the gesture made Harry feel intimidated.

"Harry James Potter you listen to me. Luna loves you. So she won't say no. Plus, it's February 14th." she said. Harry fiddled with the ring in his hand - 18-carat with a sapphire, and the sapphire had a glint of rose quartz in it.

"You think? Because of today, Luna might find it predictable - you know how she likes the quirky things in life." he sighed. Hermione face-palmed.

"Harry, I will toss you out onto the pavement and drag you to Luna's without magic if you don't man up. Now grow a pair and Apparate!" she chided, her hair going frizzier than usual from frustration.

Harry got up, a sudden bolt of Gryffindor roaring inside him - the look on Luna's face when he got down on one knee would be worth treasuring in his mind for eternity. He smiled. "Good." Hermione smiled, sounding like the stereotypical mother hen.

"Wish me luck." Harry grinned. Hermione smoothed out his blood-red robes and golden tie.

"Good luck." Hermione beamed, patting him on the shoulder, kissing him on the cheek and handing him the picnic basket he was going to take to Luna's house.

"Not a millionth as good as Luna's kisses." the Man-Who-Conquered smirked. "Have fun with Ron."

"I will, you cheeky devil! Now get going. I can't wait to see Mrs. Luna Potter." Hermione chuckled. Harry shot her a look. "I'm going." she whispered, walking out. A minute after Hermione left, Harry walked beyond the boundaries of Grimmauld and disappeared with a crack. At the Lovegood rook, Luna was outside looking up to the sky. She thought she saw streaks of pink in the blue.

"Valentine visions, I suppose..." she mused. Was it an omen of something? A sudden pop, and Harry appeared, sprawled out on the ground. Luna turned around, and chuckled heartily.

"Harry!" she gasped, her chest aching with laughter. Harry mock-glared.

"Help me up please, Lovely Luna." he grinned, using her alliterative pet nickname, while secretly fiddling to hide the ring.

"Surely, Handsome Harry." Luna beamed, her silvery-blue eyes glinting as she used the special nickname she'd come up with for Harry. They hugged once Harry had risen and sorted out the basket. Luna's mouth dropped - Harry had remembered all her absolute favourites! She gave him a questioning look.

"What makes you think I'd forget your favourite foods? Happy Valentine's, Lu." Harry smiled. After eating for a while, he turned serious. "Luna, I love you. More than anything."

"I know that Harry. I feel the same." Luna smiled, ruffling his hair and making it even messier than usual.

"Lu, what I mean is... my life has been so much better since the Final Battle and you're the main reason for that. I can't imagine life without you. So..." Harry started, and then bent over, retrieving the ring in mid-fake fall.

He then 'revived' himself, and was now bending down. "... Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?" he asked, his green eyes filled with passion. Luna's mind rewinded through all the good times with Harry, and how much she utterly loved him back.

"Yes." she whispered. Harry's ear trembled.

"Sorry, Lu. Didn't quite catch that." he said, hoping his inkling was right.

"Yes, Harry. I will marry you. I'd be over the moon to be Mrs. Luna Potter - no pun intended." Luna replied, a trace of laughter in her voice at the 'moon' connection. Harry's mouth hung open. He then closed it with a beaming grin, and swept Luna in a gigantic hug, lifting her off the ground. "Harry!" she shrieked. Harry let her go and slipped the ring on his beloved's finger. "It's beautiful..." Luna breathed.

"Nowhere as beautiful as you." Harry grinned back, kissing her.

"That's so cheesy." Luna mused, her eyes twinkling. "You know, I thought I saw pink streaks in the sky today. Maybe it was a glimpse of the ring."

"The sky was trying to tell you the truth then. The truth of how much you mean to me." Harry smiled. The picnic forgotten, Harry swooped Luna up bridal-style and carried her inside into the house. "Today has been full of omens, truth and passion." he whispered. Luna giggled in agreement, and nuzzled her fiancé in the chest.

**AN: Happy Valentine's Day to the Haruna community! I've been going back and forth with this idea for a while, but couldn't get quite right in original mental drafts. Also, there's another scene I'd wanted include which included a hint at another of my favourite couples, but I'll develop that into another OS, I think. Anyway, long live Harry & Luna, and there's an easy joke in the title - see if you spot it. **


End file.
